Usuario:Darkuss99
link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=203971Oye, ,pinchame ahora o te torturo :3 Archivo:Akat_Icon.pngEstado de Ánima actualArchivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png Lalalala (8)Archivo:Tako_Luka_icon.gif// Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup_con_ojos_de_corazón.png<--Cosas de La Vida ''(?) // Lamento esl usto,si tienen que decir algo diganlo pero yo no tengo la culpa de extrañar a mis amigos ._. Archivo:Len_icon.gifSobre mi o3o Archivo:Rin_icon.gif Bueno... Soy una chica de 11 años que vive en Asturias :P y planea matar mañana (28 de Octubre del 2011) matar gente con una silla :P . Bueno que más... pues... pues... soy muy espantanea y MUY rara nwn, me gusta el Anime (sobre todo Higurashi *A* (de ahí lo de matar gente con una silla o3o)) Bueno también me gusta MUCHO, MUCHO Vocaloid o3o emmm... me gusta el Helado *A* y torturar gente o3o . Etto.... Cuando encontre PE era normalita y ahora estoy LOCA ewe. Odio a la gente que se cre mejor que tú y a la gente mentirosa ò-ó . Y mi sueño es diparar un Bazooka o3oUU, es verdad ewe. Emm a ver... Voy a contaros mi vida .3. (en PE éwè) Vlae econtre Pe gracias a un usuario de WikiDex con un link a Poke Espectaculos; "Ya lo estoy ahora esto en ((link a PE))" pinche y aquí apareci c:U. Esto... aquí conoci a mucha gente y no solo son gente son como mi FAMILIA los aprecio mucho <3. Bueno creo que PE es una epoca que no pienso olvidar E3 . bueno voy a contaros muuuucho~ más sobre mi E3 Jodeos Bitches E3 ewe x3U bueno la verdad ahora mismo no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir eweU bueno aquí os dejo~. Colo ¿Verdad xD? pues no, os voy a malestar por siempre o3o . Archivo:Miku_icon.gifMis Awesome BFF~ ♥Archivo:Miku_Append_icon.gif Archivo:Cara_de_eevee.pngYen: Mi manita >w<, la quiero mucha, gracias a ella sé mucho más de Vocaloid 8D, antes me parecia sosa ahora es mi mejor amiga >w< y manita 8D, formamos el Dúo UtauLoid :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Teddiursa.pngMire: Esta loca (?) como yo 8D (???), es galletera y me hace galletas *u*. Es mi mamá :3, y una de mis BFF :3, es una Mireyeta, la uso para limpiar los cristales (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.pngLiza: Es mi compañera de botellones (?), lo enterior es cierto ewe hacemos botellones en el chat c: (lol), me cae genial *3* esta muy loca y nos gusta abusar de Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.pngSanji: Es mi coso de torturas, es muy memo =w=, nunca lo voy a decir Len :333 ¡EN LA VIDAArchivo:D8.png!, me cae genial, lo torturamos en el chat, nunca lo voy a perder el gusta a matarle o decirle enano :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott_by_CrazyP.pngKing: Soy un dúa mayor que él (Realmente ED), está orgulloso de mí por cantar "Desnudate". Es Purto ED (NO PUTOArchivo:D8.png ) Archivo:Akaito_icon_edited.pngFirma que es GratisArchivo:Kaito_icon.gif Archivo:Cara_tierna.png ¡Firmame no seas Coke Bitche! Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 16:17 27 oct 2011 (UTC) *Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Estreno sección!!! Jodeos, bitchs o3o!! Me encanta lo que dices de mi..... Archivo:Zatho_emoticones5.png jejeje.... Bueno... ya firmo.... La galletera de PE~ Do you want some cookies? :3 18:07 28 oct 2011 (UTC) * ni idea donde salio pera éwé--Akat-chan =D 19:11 28 oct 2011 (UTC) *Pera roja y onda de un rio ewe...pega mucho?'♪Ichigawa Ami♪☆pincha aqui o te ataco a pincelazos☆' 14:11 29 oct 2011 (UTC) *Firmarme Bitche Firmar (?) Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 10:39 30 oct 2011 (UTC) *Firmo e3e --[[Usuario:Totodile7| Shadow ]]·''"¿Algo que decir o3o?'' 13:39 5 nov 2011 (UTC) *¡Darky, te firmo XD!sweets everywhere 8D忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]' 13:16 12 nov 2011 (UTC)' *Wii te firmo ;3 Ann-Chan♫ Habláme aquí 83 ♪ 17:16 24 nov 2011 (UTC) *Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! Fiirmo :3 Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 22:54 26 nov 2011 (UTC) *Firma va compañera de botellones (?) Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 16:32 29 nov 2011 (UTC) *Te acuerdas de mí :3? мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 18:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC) *Firma para mi mami o3o x3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 19:25 10 dic 2011 (UTC) *Nueva firma,dominará el mundo y tu envidia,Darky!Archivo:D8.png(?)Archivo:Zoro icon.gif•̊Roronoa Zoro,espadachínNaminé,chica de blanco•̊Archivo:Namine Icon.gif 16:11 11 dic 2011 (UTC) *Bitch *A* y si me acuerdo :3 Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 16:15 11 dic 2011 (UTC) *KILL EM' ALL!!! (?)--[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 21:26 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Archivo:8_Neru_icon.gifSub Paginas :DArchivo:Haku_icon.gif #/Amigos/ #/Personajes que soy en PE/ #Mis Pokes :3 #/Sabias que.../ #/Mis Metas/ #/Mis Novelas/ #/90 Verdades sobre mí/ #/Pokémon Favortios/ #/Canciónes Favoritas/ #Sprites #/Regalos/ #/Cosas que dunca diría/ #/Placas/ #/Juego de Liz/ Archivo:Lin_icon.gifMi FirmaArchivo:Kikaito_icon.gif ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 21:48 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Luka_icon.gifCosas que quiero hacer estas Navidades :3Archivo:Gakupo_icon.gif Continuar//Re-hacer mis novelas :33 Llegar a las 10 capítulos en Jalea Travel ((Si no la renombro è-é)) Comer regaliz (?) Hacer el Vs de Ciel Tener mi venganza >83 Lograr esa cosa que yo sé :3 Terminar FANIALMENTE la voz de Akat Traer a Wasabi a PE ((Misión imposible ú-u)) Terminar todo lo anterior ((xD)) link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=203971 Y si no me pinchaste ariba pinchame ahora ¬v¬ ¡Y dejame una firmaArchivo:D8.png! Archivo:912009PresidentHina-Ichigo-1-.gif ¿Quieres a Hinaichigo como presidente o3o? Sí º3º No **Yaoming** Bueno... ni fu ni fa o3o Categoría:Usuario